


I Will Give You Blue

by LostGirlFan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anniversary, Dating, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirlFan/pseuds/LostGirlFan
Summary: 3-part short SuperCorp fic inspired by Allen Stone’s song “Give You Blue.” Listen to it, it’s pretty amazing.It's my first time writing a story and posting one here so...be gentle please!
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	1. First Date- Kara POV

_ I can't stop the rain _

_ But I will keep you dry _

_ If the shore feels far away _

_ I'll be by your side _

_ When the storms arise _

_ I will shelter you _

_ When your sky is gray _

_ I will give you blue _

It was one horrible day to go on a first date. It was the beginning of autumn — the pouring rain made the once satisfying crunchy leaves on the sidewalk turn into a slippery slosh of brown in which people had to carefully watch their step for fear of slipping and facing brutal embarrassment.

But that didn’t deter Kara. For her, it was the best day ever because today, after being mocked and rattled by Snapper, she would get to see the only person who could lighten even her gloomiest days: Lena. 

Lena, who bought her copious amounts of potstickers and would watch her with an endeared smile on her face as she inhaled one after another during their lunch escapades between Lena’s never-ending meetings.  
  


Lena, who FINALLY knew she was Supergirl and who she could be herself...just be Kara.

Lena, who she would slip and slide on these sidewalks on her way to the carnival any day. 

As soon as the clock hit 5 p.m., Kara sped out of the office to get ready for their first date. She couldn’t believe it — Lena _ liked her back _ and they would go on a well-deserved romantic date after the week they’ve both had. When she got home and peeled off her rain-soaked outfit, she changed into a pair of skinny black jeans, doc martens, her favorite blue plaid shirt, and a black leather jacket (courtesy of Alex of course), completing the look by tying her hair up in a loose ponytail. She gave herself a once over ( thinking _ could I LOOK any gayer?) _ and headed out before she changed her mind and her outfit. 

When she closed the door, she was surprised by her phone vibrating in her pocket.

**Lee: ** _ See you soon, darling. :) _

With butterflies in her stomach, she replied: _ Can’t wait! Xoxo _

They meet up at the carnival equidistance from their homes, but Kara is already prepared to receive Lena with the biggest umbrella she could find. NOTHING, and she meant NOTHING, was going to stop them from having a great time today. As soon as Kara saw Lena’s town car pull up, she jogged over to shelter Lean from the rain.

“Awe, you didn’t have to, Kara. I have a raincoat on, “ Lena says with a bashful smile.

“For you, I don’t mind,” Kara winks. She notices Lena turn a few shades of red but chose not to comment and focus instead on looping Lena’s arm into hers as they head in.

The date is perfect, just as perfect as Lena, if Kara was being honest with herself (which she always is). They eat cotton candy, drink too much soda, and play almost every game at the carnival before the weather gets too cold for them to bear. Lena even manages to win a cute stuffed dog for Kara ( “It’s Physics, darling, “ Lena explains when Kara looks at her in amazement) before they decide to head back to Lena’s. 

Lena seems to notice how nervous Kara becomes the closer they get to Lena’s building. Once they’re nearby, Lena can’t hold it anymore and asks, “Kara, are you alright? I can’t help noticing you fidgeting over there.”

“Oh, everything is okay...I mean...did you have fun today?” Kara asked.  
  


“Of course I did, darling. Everytime we’re together I have fun. Did you? Is something else on your mind?” Lena asks inquisitively.

“Ah-, oh-, um. It’s just that-, I’ve never done this with someone I cared this much for...Are you sure you’re ok with-” Lena suddenly pulls Kara in by her neck and they kiss.  
  


Kara feels like she will levitate from how good and right this feels. Lena feels _ so soft _on her and she doesn’t want it to ever end. 

“Does that answer your question?” Lena teases.

“Um-, yeah-, mh-hmm.” Kara answers, dazed.

“What do you say to a movie marathon and snuggles?” Lena asks as she reaches to hold Kara’s hand. 

“I would love nothing more.” Kara shyly replies.

All Kara can think is b_ est date EVER, _as she wraps the fluffiest blue blanket she could find around Lena.


	2. First Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quickly got into my feelings. Hope you like this chapter.
> 
> Didn't have a reviewer, so pardon any mistakes I may have missed.

_ I can't move a mountain _

_ I am just a man _

_ I can't undo what's happened _

_ But I will understand _

_ And although it may hurt _

_ Baby, I'll tell you the truth _

_ 'Cause when your sky is grayed _

_ I will give you blue _

Kara was jittery with energy. She couldn't believe a whole year had passed and now Lena and Kara were going to celebrate their first anniversary! And here Kara thought she was the only being that could fly these days.

She couldn't wait to get home to Lena. They would spend the weekend together being tourists all over the city and would start off the festivities by going to one of her favorite restaurants. She hoped Lena was ready; the reservations would be quickly given away if they didn't arrive on time. 

When Lena opened the door to her penthouse, she expected to see a dimpled smile and an eager Lena ready to go. What she didn’t expect was a steel-jawed woman greeting her with a teary smile.

“What-,” Kara began to ask before Lena launched herself at Kara and wraps her arms around her neck for a bear hug.

“Tough day. Typical judgy mum stuff.” Lena allows while burying her face into Kara's neck.

“I’m sorry your mother is not making things any easier for you today. I know it's been crazy at L-Corp this month.Want to talk about it?” Kara feels helpless.

“It’s just,” Lena sighed, “when will we catch a break from this? Will she ever get around to accepting who I am, even if I am a Luthor?” Lena loosens the hug and they both walk over to the white comfy couch in the living room.

As she followed her in, Kara considered answering with one of two options: She could tell her the honest-to-Rao truth or she could make her best attempt at making Lena feel better knowing full well they were way past that working. She decides to be honest, after all, Lena would know if she wasn't.

“Honestly?” Kara hesitantly asked, plopping next to Lena and looping her left arm over Lena's shoulders.

“I wouldn’t expect anything else” affirmed Lena, turning to face Kara.

“Okay,” Kara paused, “maybe she never will. And that’s fine. We have Eliza, Alex and Maggie, our friends, and each other. Just because you're a Luthor, doesn't mean you have to be perfect. You’re only human; just be yourself. You’re more than enough, regardless of who you love and what your family name is. In the end, it's only you who gets to decide who you are and what you will make of yourself.”

Lena’s shoulders finally dropped in relief and Kara felt some of the pressure on her chest leave. They sat there pensively, taking each other in; Lena looking at how Kara's blue eyes sparkled and her skin glowed from the sunsetting and Kara feeling Lena's comforting warmth. After a while, Lena looked over her watch and noticed they'd JUST missed their reservation.

“I’m afraid we've missed our reservation. I hate that we didn’t make it to the restaurant for our anniversary over my mother, darling, I know how much you were looking forward to us spending time together.” Lena apologized.

“Oh no, there’s nothing to apologize for, Lee! Life happens. The only thing that I care about is us spending time together, celebrating this special thing we have. Plus, it’s nothing take-out wouldn’t solve. I’m starving!” Kara exclaimed over her stomach rumbling.

“Postickers then?” Lena asked laughing.

“Yes, please!” says Kara as she reaches for a menu on the coffee table. 

“I love you,” Lena says reaching for a hug and a peck.

“I love you too,” Kara replied.


	3. Wedding Day - Lena's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the images are based off of a fan art I've seen and felt loved by. ENJOY!

_ I can't stop the rain _

_ But I will wipe your tears _

_ I wish I could take what hurts you _

_ And make it disappear _

_ But I can't work no miracles _

_ But I'll do what I can do _

_ When your sky is gray _

_ Baby, I will give you blue _

_ When your sky is gray _

_ I will give you blue _

_ Give you blue _

_ I will give you blue _

_ Give you blue _

_ I will give you blue… _

After months of planning, stressing over the perfect venue, decorations and seating arrangements, and being deprived of Kara’s warmth in bed last night, their wedding day had arrived at last. Everyone was buzzing with anticipation as Lena and Kara exchanged their vows. Lena had already given hers — simple, concise, straight to the point. Lillian had taught her better than to ramble on, even if the event merited it. But, Kara seemed to have a lot more to say. As she said her vows, all Lena could hear was Kara’s kind voice and focus on the color blue, a color that over the years gained so much meaning in the relationship. From their first date being wrapped up in a fluffy blue blanket that rainy day, to Kara’s lovingly blue eyes assuring her she was enough on their first anniversary, to today: the day they would take their relationship to the next level in front of all their loved ones. Taking her surroundings in she noticed all the blue.

_ Blue. Blue. Blue. _

_ The inner lining of her dress adding a pop of color to her otherwise immaculate white dress. The clear sky showing all its splendor. The plumerias in their bouquets. _

“Lena...when I met you, I knew there was something special about you and that I had to have you in my life. What I didn’t know is that our lives would become so magically intertwined. It has been a joy getting to know you, the real you, and I can’t wait to see how this partnership changes and develops over the years. Nothing is perfect, but I want to you know that no matter what happens, I will be there for you to wipe every tear, to celebrate every achievement, and to make your day better than the last. I know there’s only so much we can do and I will give it all I’ve got because love you, Lee, from here to Krypton, and back.”

_ Blue.Blue.Blue _ .

_ The ocean next to them as they promised each other a life of love.The El family crest carefully sewed to Kara’s cape. The sparkling bracelet that signified their marriage in Krypton. _

“You may now kiss the bride,” the official states with a smile.

Those same brilliant blue eyes Lena has fallen deeply in love with close as Kara and Lena lean in for their first kiss as a married couple, and Lena can’t imagine a happier day or better feeling that could surpass this today.

_ Blue. Blue. Blue. _ _   
_ _ The hair pin given to Lena by Eliza the night before. Kara’s eyes as she helps wipe happy tears from them. The color of topaz on her new wedding ring to signify their marriage on Earth. _

A life filled with Blue. From Earth to Krypton and back, their love is forever blue.

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my friend for keeping me accountable and encouraging me to write this.
> 
> Thank you to all that read, have kudos, and commented.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: @itswithtwors

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It means a lot ❤️


End file.
